Dunban
Dunban (ダンバン, Danban; prononciations anglaise et française voire pour cette dernière ) est l'un des sept personnages jouables dans Xenoblade Chronicles ; il est issu de l'espèce homz. Dunban est la voix de la raison dans le groupe, étant prêt à tuer un homz pour préserver la paix. Fiora, sa petite sœur, dit que Dunban est très sentimental et pleure souvent quand il est tout seul. Riki l'appelle "Dundun". Gameplay Dunban joue également le rôle de "tank" dans le groupe, principalement grâce a une agilité élevée et à de puissants coups. Il possède une grande variété de mouvements qui lui permettent d'infliger d'importants dégâts à un ennemi. En outre, beaucoup de ses attaques sont des attaques qui se combinent ou se complètent, ce qui les rend très efficaces. Il possède également beaucoup d'attaques qui augmentent l'hostilité et qui augmentent sa vitesse et son agilité. Ses inconvénients sont ses faibles PV et sa défense médiocre. Porter une armure lourde ne résout pas ce problème car Dunban est plus orienté vers l'esquive des attaques que leur encaissement (contrairement à Reyn). Histoire Tel un soldat de très haut-rang de la Colonie 9, Dunban pensait être le seul capable de manier la légendaire Monado. Il l'utilisa pour repousser les envahisseurs mékons durant la Bataille de la Vallée de l'Épée, un an avant les événements du jeu. Pendant la bataille, la Monado a eu des effets néfastes sur la santé de Dunban, causant la perte de son bras droit. Malgré cet événement, Dunban est encore capable de manier très habilement un katana ou tout autre type d'épée de l'autre main. Il rejoignit le groupe de façon permanente après la défaite de Xord. Statistiques générales ※ Ces statistiques sont brutes et ne comprennent pas les bonus accordés par les traits de caractère. * chaque auto-attaque remplit de 5% la jauge de formation. * can inflict high physical damage to enemies, especially with Fleur de la Mort. *relies primarily on Blinding Blossom against enemies to accumulate aggro and tank effectively Liste des Arts * Fleur de la Mort Spécial Série de coups dévastateurs qui peut aller jusqu'à quatre coups si le bouton B est pressé au bon moment. * Lame Ouragan Inflige une hémorragie à l'ennemi touché. * Pied de Tonnerre Déséquilibre l'ennemi si utilisé après "Lame Ouragan". * Force Inégalable Aura Augmente la force et guérit les alliés de la confusion. * Lame Universelle Deux combos qui diminuent la défense physique de l'ennemi. Diminue également la force si utilisé après''' "Lame Ouragan". * Oeil Guerrier Aura L'ennemi ciblé se concentre uniquement sur Dunban ; augmente les chances d'attaques doubles. * Poing d'Acier Fait chuter un ennemi déséquilibré. * Âme Seraine Aura Augmente la précision et l'agilité. * Quitte ou Double Sacrifie une certaine quantité de PV pour remplir la jauge de formation. * Trompe-la-Mort Aura Augmente les dégâts provoqués par les arts physiques ; redonne des PV juste avant l'évanouissement. * Pied des Tempêtes Annule un soutien si utilisé après '''"Lame Ouragan". * Mirage Aura Annule l'hostilité et augmente les chances de coups critiques. * Souffle Divin Aura Annule les handicaps et confère de la vélocité. * Vol des Mille Lames Multiple coups qui font perdre beaucoup de PV aux ennemis autour de Dunban ; remplit la jauge de formation. * Foudre Céleste Onde de choc qui hébète les ennemis proches si utilisé avec une aura. * Tueur de Démons Puissante attaque qui fait perdre beaucoup de PV à un ennemi et qui fait trembler les autres. * Splendeur Florale Augmente beaucoup l'hostilité des ennemis envers Dunban dans une explosion de pétales. Traits de caractère Traits de caractère initiaux Dunban a initialement accès à trois traits de caractère : "Élégant", "Héroïque et "Prudent". Traits de caractère additionnels Dunban's fourth Skill Tree "Obstinance" can be obtained via the quest The Balance of Power received in Valak Mountain and has the following prerequisites: * Massif de Valak reached * Magma Rock obtained * Bad Timing completed * Chilkin Changes completed * The Balance of Power completed Dunban's fifth Skill Tree "Enthusiasm" is acquired from the quest Stunted Growth found in the Hidden Village on the Fallen Arm and requires the following to be obtainable: * Mechonis Core Cleared * Fallen Arm 4 affinity stars (not 100% clear whether more might be needed) Cadeaux 2 coeurs * Prairie Dragonfly (Insecte ; Colonie 9 - Trade: Erik in Colonie 9, 1* affinity) * Rubber Mantis (Insecte ; Mine d'Éther) * Water Log (Nature ; Marais de Satorl) * Gypsum Branch (Nature ; Massif de Valak) * Poisonous Coral (Nature ; Fallen Arm) * Blue Gear Shard (Parts ; Marais de Satorl) * Gold Condenser (Parts ; Vallée de l'Épée) * Plate Snow (Strange ; Colonie 9 - Trade: Jolele in Colonie 9, 1*) * Death Bangle (Strange ; Jambe de Bionis) * Lemonade Sky (Strange ; Jungle de Makna) * Blue Glow (Strange ; Île Prison) Dans Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Dunban is shown performing a Chain Attack with Shulk and Riki as Shulk's Final Smash. Citations * "We may die if we take a stand here. But staying gives us the chance to change our destinies." * "Follow my lead!" * "There is no escape!" * "Amateurish." * "Leave this to me!" * "Not bad. Not bad at all." * "No mercy!" * "Your days are numbered!" * "On my mark!" * "There are things at play here we can't hope to understand." * "Ah... Just like old times!" * "I don't have time for small fry!" * Dunban: "Amateurish." Sharla: "Yes, amateurish." * Dunban: "Riki, mighty Heropon, I can see that you are in pain." Riki: "Pteh! Nothing can beat Riki." Shulk: "Dunban, you're embarrassing Riki!" * "At last, we move at the same pace!" * "You'll be gone before you know what hit you." * "Timing is everything, remember that!" * (When engaging a higher level enemy)"Was this the wrong tactical decision?" * (When engaging a higher level enemy)"At least we'll fight!" * (When all other characters are down) "I am Dunban! Attack me if you dare!" * (When delivering a critical hit) "Felt that, huh?" * "It's only a matter of time before we lose!" * "But we mustn't be careless!" * "I can see this isn't pushing you at all!" * "Feel the flow of battle!" * "Born in a world of strife! Against the odds, we choose to fight! Blossom Dance!" * "Gale Slash!" * "Electric Gutbuster!" * "Steel Strike!" * "Worldly Slash!" * "Tempest Kick!" * (While performing 'Blinding Blossom' art) "Dance with me!" * (While performing 'Heat Haze' art) "Die!" * (While performing 'Battle Eye' art) "Face me if you dare!" * (While performing 'Spirit Breath' art) "Dodge this!" * (While performing 'Jaws of Death' art) "I fear not the Jaws of Death!" * (While performing 'Thunder' art) Ugh... Thunder! Galerie Dunban 2.jpg|Dunban Dickson-Dunban-Mumkhar.png|Dickson, Dunban et Mumkhar pendant la Bataille de la Vallée de l'Épée Dunban concepts 1.jpg|Concept art Dunban concepts 2.jpg|Concept art Compilation Armor Dunban 0.jpg|Compilation of Dunban's armour, with great detail Compilation Armor Dunban 1.jpg|Compilation of Dunban's armour, without great detail Dunban Battle Tactics C.jpg|Dunban - Battle Tactics Navigation du Site en:Dunban Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Personnages masculins